jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryosaurus
Dryosaurus is a small and shy plant eater that lives in herds and usually roams open areas. Its senses, specially eyesight, are well developed and it can run at speeds of over 50 mph. Females usually live in nomadic groups thar often visit the territories of several male group (coalitions). When females enter their territory, males try to keep them from leaving by taking them to the best places with abundant water and food. The females, however, are the ones who ultimately decide where to stay, so the competition among male coalitions to gain control of the best territories is quite intense. Dryosaurus has expandable cheeks that can store decent amounts of food. They can also inflate them with air, something they do during courtship. Breed- Dryosaurus herbivore File: The Playful Ground Birds of Sorna Name: Dryosaurus Lascius Ingensis Location And Era: Africa and North America Late Jurassic to Early Cretaceous lifespan: 14 years Status: least concerned Population: 28 Individuals top speed: can run up 50 mph ecological niche: dryosaurus are very common around the island this helps the native carnivores like five deaths eagle and Diego's wolf survive by providing a easy and abundant food source. They also help alert the herds to danger. social behaviors: Dryosaurus is seen for the most part to be a very social and rather peaceful herbivore. They live in herds of around 30 that can be male or female. In some cases, their social nature also extends to interactions with other herbivores of similar or greater sizes, occasionally forming communal groups with herbivores like parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus And Gallimimus They will also even seek out larger and armored herbivores like Ceratopsians, Stegosaurs and Sauropods for protection from predators and in return they warn the herd of danger They are very skittish and one has been recorded kicking a worker with its legs. Vocalization: When feeding, the sentries produce sounds similar to the calls of a juvenile crocodile or alligator to reassure those that have their heads buried in the undergrowth. Dryosaurus warning cry sounds like the squeals of a distressed pig. diet: herbivore; Dryosaurus are herbivores who more preferably feast on low growing vegetation such as shrubs, ferns, flowers and grass, though sometimes they will feed off scraps left behind by large herbivores who feed on plants too high for the Dryosaurs to reach. Range: formerly Isla Nublar currently isla Sorna Habitat: Dryosaurus can be found wandering around open areas such as floodplains, grasslands, marshy plains, savannas and badlands, but are also seen taking shelter in jungles, forests and woodlands, along with even gathering at watering holes with other herbivores. They are population‘s in the Mountain ranges and lowlands. And also they Can be found in dense and loose forests as well as more open areas. DNA interpolation: (90.1%) pure Dryosaurus dna (9.9%) African reed frog dna predators: Given their abundance and large lack of physical defenses, Dryosaurus is a constant target for nearly every carnivore that hunts it. While the most common predator of Dryosaurus is still Ceratosaurus, other frequent predators include Velociraptor, Herrerasaurus metriacanthosaurus and large packs of Compsognathus to name a few. Their also preyed on by the island natural predators like wolves and large birds Dryosaurus usually respond to predatory attack by relying on their speed and agility to outrun and ultimately escape their enemies. But as mentioned above, they will preferably group together with larger and more armored herbivores in order to stay protected from danger. In groups, when one Dryosaur a predator drawing near, it will call out in alarm to alert others of the threat and signal a retreat. While most tend to escape to safety, not every member will make it. During the night while the herd sleeps, at least a few individuals remain awake to keep watch as sentries in case any danger comes within range. additional info: they're great swimmers and are easily domesticated. In the breeding season, females tend to their nests while their mates keep an eye out for any incoming danger. Youngsters are cared for by both parents for at least a few years until they are old enough to go on their own. At a certain age, young Dryosaurs will usually branch off into groups of their own. This is one of the most common dinosaurs in Jurassic Park due to the high birth rates; even so, half of the young Dryosaurus die before reaching adulthood. Dryosaurus are very active animals and are always moving; they produce sounds similar to the calls of a young crocodile to stay in touch with each other. Dryosaurus was one of the most difficult species to keep in Jurassic Park; although not dangerous, they were very nervous, so each time one had to be captured, it became so stressed that there was always the risk of causing it serious harm. Often found together in loose feeding groups, sometimes close to larger herbivores. Each animal in the group take turns to out for danger while the others feed, although individuals tend not to interact with one another unless it is the breeding season. Dryosaurus is an active and alert animal, and it is among of the most common of dinosaur species on Isla Sorna. It has well-developed senses for detecting danger, and its large eyes enable it to see just as well in darkness as well as in daylight. This dinosaur is active both night and day. Dryosaurus is preyed on by various small to medium-sized predators as well as the juveniles of larger species, and thus it is at the bottom of the food chain. As a result it lives together in groups and can often be found alongside much larger herbivores benefiting from the safety their bigger contemporaries provide. Dryosaurus is very active and its groups are always on the move; often following in the wake of their larger bodyguards. Dryosaurus has little defense against its predators other than to run, however a captured individual may lash out with its strong hind legs in an attempt to free itself. Dryosaurus is an adept runner, capable of running at speeds of up to 50 mph for considerable distances on its long hind legs, its body counterbalanced by its long stiff tail. It is also very agile, and can jump to reasonable heights. To protect the more vulnerable young, a healthy adult Dryosaurus may feign an injury in order to draw the attention of a predator away from the others, thereby allowing the young to escape with the rest of the group. When the predator falls for the ruse, the individual will show just how healthy it really is by jumping up and sprinting away, leaving its pursuer in the dust. Even in spite of being a favorite prey of the majority of the island’s carnivorous population, Dryosaurus is a common herbivore due to its high birth and fast growth rates. During the breeding season, multiple feeding groups congregate together on forest edges, where the mating occurs. Males and females divide themselves into same-sex coalitions, and females take their time to browse the ranks of healthy males, who display to the females by inflating their expandable cheek pouches with air. When a male has attracted a female, he will try to keep her with him for as long as possible before she loses interest and wanders off, all the while viciously fending off rival males. The males fight one another by engaging in kicking battles, in which the males face one another, lean on one foot and then lash out with the other. These contests last but a few minutes in order to avoid serious injury from the animal’s powerful hind limbs. Wet season, with each female first raising one lot of young to independence before laying another clutch. Throughout the dry season, predators and climate conditions cause a sharp dip in Dryosaurus populations, but those juveniles which manage to survive are already able to breed by the time the next wet season comes round. As a result, Dryosaurus populations are boosted with each wet season. The females typically lay their eggs in dirt and bury them with vegetation. Mothers fuss over their eggs nearly continuously, using their sensitive beaks to measure the nest temperature so that the eggs do not get cold or overheat. Unlike baby hadrosaurs, which are weak and confined to the nest, young Dryosaurus can leave the nest almost immediately after hatching, sticking close to the adults which feed them chewed-up plant material. Unlike in a hadrosaur community, it is the females only which take care of the eggs and young - males typically ignore eggs and pay little heed to the juveniles of the group. The young grow quickly, and reach their full adult size in a matter of months. Out of all the young produced, half do not manage to reach adulthood. It was a fast runner running as fast as 50 mph at full sprint. It is a very agile dinosaur and constantly changes direction while being chased. It is not very intelligent but has acute sight and hearing. When they graze two or three act as sentries and alert the herd of danger. Since they are small and vulnerable to predation, they often live with groups of sauropods or hadrosaurs. There they can also save energy by eating any fallen plants missed by other dinosaurs. Males rarely attack each other but when they do, they fight like kangaroos by balancing on their tails and kicking. Babies can survive on their own from birth and are reproduced in high numbers. Juveniles live with, and are often mistaken for Othnielia. They reproduce in such high numbers because they have weak immune systems and are usually the first to catch disease. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, I'm sad to announce the the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But they’re are still surviving populations on Isla Sorna